Of Lycans And Dogs
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Selene and Eve have a little family reunion. Michael, during his escape, has found a new blue partner, whose friends are going through terrible experiments and transformations. What could be going on? Rated T for now. Could change to M. [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR UNDERWORLD!

Selene, David, and Eve leaped down from the Antigen building. They easily landed on the gravel street in an alley way after a two hundred foot drop.

Eve suddenly gasped. In her vision, through her father's eyes, was a Lycan. However, this Lycan was a strange sky blue color and had white underneath. Also, this Lycan wasn't attacking her father, but seemed to be conversing with him.

Selene, noticing her daughter's gasp, turned to look at her. "What do you see?"

Eve looked up at her mother. "There's a Lycan cornering him."

Selene, ready for action, pulled out her two 22 pistols. However, Eve stopped her mother, lowering her gun weilding hands. "The Lycan is confused. Its as if it dosen't want to fight."

"We've got trouble," David warned the two before Selene could question such a ridiculous Lycan behavior. He revealed a long, silver whip and a small throwing dagger in each hand.

Growls were heard and stepping from behind the wall of the alley was a small pack of three Lycans. They bared their yellow fangs and roared, their claws eager to rip open vampire flesh.

Just before the small pack of Lycan could leap at the three, two figures seemed to appear out of nowhere from behind the three opossing Lycans. One of the figures leaped upon a Lycan, grapsing its jaws with his hands and easily tearing off the upper jaw of the dreaded beast.

The other figure easily grabbed the second lycan in his jaws and threw it into the third attacking Lycan. The figure roared, "Get out!" However, the two remianing lycans didn't want to obey and charged.

Reacting quickly, Selene aimed and fired a couple of bullets at both lycans, wathcing as they fell in bloodied messses. Then looking up at the figures, she soon recognized one of them as he reverted back to his human form. "Michael," she whispered, rushing up to him.

Michael nodded. "It's been a long time, Selene." He then looked up at his Lycan partner. Eve realized it was the same Lycan who had been conversing with him.

"What the hell is that?" David questioned.

Mchael smiled. "He's my partner." He then looked down at the girl before him, curiosity in his voice as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Michael, meet your daughter," Selene smiled.

Do you want me to continue? :) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

David and Selene stared at the sky blue Lycan with suspicion, but Eve seemed to express more curiosity. "I've never met a Lycan that can talk,": she whispered. "They always talk in their own language."

Michael looked up at his Lycan partner. "Why don't you reveal yourself, Weed?"

"'True self'?" Selene wondered out loud.

The monsterous Lycan form melted away to reveal a small blue Akita/Kishu pup. Almost eveyone seemed to gape in confusion and shock. "He's a dog?"

"Yes," Weed answered.

"So the damn Lycans have twisted the dogs into their own kind," David hissed. "What manner of creatures are they?"

"They have my friends locked up in that lab," Weed said. "They're going to perform hideous torture on them if I don't get back to them."

"We don't have time to find experimental dogs," Selene snorted.

"We've found my father," Eve tried to convince her mother. "We can at least show some gratitude for him. After all, he helped us against those Lycans."

"Lycans," Weed breathed.

Selene looked at Weed, lifting her head towards Michael's. "You helped us in finding my mate. We'll help you in finding your friends."

Weed smiled and wagged his tail. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Selene," the vampiress answered.

"David." He stared down at the dog with disinterest.

"Eve," Selene's daughter nodded.

"Weed, the son of Gin," the young Tora Ge Akita answered.

_**How it is? Getting interesting? Who should be the new villain, since Jacob and Quinn are dead?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The dogs of Weed's pack stood in their glass cages, glaring angrily at the humans that were gazing back.

"Do we really need all of them?" one of the humans asked. "Only a few could be useful."

Another gazed lustfully at Jerome. "That Shepherd took down one of our kind. He could be very useful."

"Just try us, bastard!" Kyoushiro raged, trying dsperately to reach the humans, even though he knew couldn't break through the glass. "We'll take every single one of you damned humans down!"

"Humans?" the scientist who had leered at Jerome laughed. "We're not human, foolish dog."

Just before the dogs' eyes, the "human" turned into a werewolf. He grinned down at the dogs, who all except Tesshin, Hiro, Kyoushiro, and Jerome were trembling in fear.

"A werewolf?" Jerome gasped in disbelief.

"Exactly, shepherd," the werewolf growled. "And soon you will join us."


End file.
